Harry Kim (alternate I)
|Assign=security chief, tactical officer, [[USS Odyssey (NCC-8731) (alternate I)|USS Odyssey]] |FinalAssign= |Rank=lieutenant commander |Insignia= }} Harry S.L. Kim is a Human male Starfleet officer who served aboard the starship, , for her seven-year voyage in the Delta Quadrant as operations officer. Upon Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Kim was reassigned at the start of the second Federation-Klingon War and the formation of the Resistance he was posted aboard the [[USS Odyssey (NCC-8731) (alternate I)|USS Odyssey]] under the command of Captain Kelly Martin. (Star Trek: Resistance) Early life Kim was born in the year 2349 in Monterey, South Carolina on Earth to John Kim and Mary Kim. As a child, Harry Kim was exposed to Rigellian fever while playing with Orion children from an Orion diplomat's entourage. He was placed in quarantine for three days, but never developed symptoms. Kim's best friend as a child was Alex. Kim and Alex would stay in contact with each other through communicators and discuss musicians such as Georges Bizet and Niccolò Paganini. Alex later moved to Singapore, far out of range of their communicators. The pair solved the problem by using a communication satellite to boost the signal. In 2370, during his last year at Starfleet Academy, Kim wrote an article for the Academy newspaper on the Maquis. Aboard Voyager In 2371, Kim was assigned as operations officer aboard Voyager. He was very nervous about his first assignment, to the extent that he did not know how to address Captain Kathryn Janeway. Tom Paris, who was the polar opposite of Kim, befriended him. Typhuss James Halliwell also became Kim's friend. During Voyager's maiden voyage, the ship was transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker's array, along with a Maquis ship. After both crews were subjected to various medical tests, they were returned to their respective ships. However, Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, a Maquis, were not. They were transferred to an underground Ocampan medical facility by the Caretaker. It was at this time that Torres would refer to Kim as "Starfleet," a nickname she would frequently use during their Voyager commissions. Kim and Torres persuaded an Ocampan nurse to show them a route that could lead to the surface. They were eventually rescued by Voyager. In late December 2373, Voyager unfortunately entered Borg space. However, the crew's fears were slightly assuaged when they discovered an area of space, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", which was devoid of Borg activity. After Voyager had been passed by a fleet of fifteen Borg cubes, which had ignored the Federation starship, Harry determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Deciding to investigate, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Harry, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell and Lieutenant Tuvok to transport over the wreckage of a cube and investigate. Shortly after beaming over, Harry was attacked by a member of Species 8472 and wounded, his body infected by alien cells which were destroying his own. Beamed back to Voyager for emergency treatment by the Doctor and Kes, he was eventually cured after the Doctor developed a method of modifying Borg nanoprobes to attack the alien cells. Return to the Federation Harry finally returned to Earth at the end of 2377 when Voyager traveled inside a Borg sphere through a transwarp conduit into the Alpha Quadrant. When he returned to Earth in 2378, he was met by his parents and Libby Webber. He was also promoted to Lieutenant. Harry and Libby rekindled their old romantic relationship, but Harry was unaware that Libby was now working for Starfleet Intelligence as a deep cover agent. Harry soon aided Admiral Kathryn Janeway in breaking Seven of Nine, Icheb, and The Doctor out of Starfleet holding cells. The Voyager crew then retook their ship and was able to stop the attempted Borg assimilation of Earth. Harry was repeatedly helped by receiving secret messages from "Peregrine" whom he never discovered was actually Libby. Reassigned to USS Odyssey Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel